God's Destroyers
God's Destroyers (破壊神, Hakaishin; meaning God of Destruction in Japanese version) are beings who destroy planets, as opposed to the Supreme Kais, who create and fill planets with life. Along with the Supreme Kais, they rule and oversee the formerly eighteen, currently twelve universes, with each universe having its own destroyer. God's Destroyers has an Angel attendant. The God's Destroyers has their one weakness, the Eradicators because of their immeasurable power. Overview Unlike the original canon, the God's Destroyers are separate link with Supreme Kai which keep the balance of the universes instead. Each God's Destroyers has an Angel attendant, like Whis for Beerus and Vados for Champa. If the God's Destroyers was eradicated, the Angel became inactive though the Angel survived until a new God's Destroyer appears. Feared by Reinzuya's eradicating powers in the past, the God's Destroyers attempt to escape from Reinzuya's Eradicate only she killed them for destroy planets or other thing do so. Members Current God's Destroyers *Iwne (Zekons) *Heles (Zekons) *Mosco (Zekons) *Quitela (Zekons) *Arack (Zekons) *Beerus *Champa *Liquiir (Zekons) *Sidra (Zekons) *Rumsshi (Zekons) *Belmon *Geene (Zekons) Candidates Despite their immense power and longevity, Gods of Destruction are known to be capable of dying. Due to this, their angel attendant will seek out and train potential replacements. The candidates do not have to be of a divine race as mortals are selected as candidates if they possess adequate power. The only known God of Destruction candidate (破壊神候補 Hakaishin kōho) is Toppo of Universe 11, although before, Jiren was chosen, but turned down the offer. Goku and Vegeta of Universe 7 were both offered candidate positions by their universe's guide angel, but turned down the offer due to simply wanting to become stronger on their own. Candidates, once chosen and accepted, can take on the power of destruction with training from an angel to control its power and Godly Ki. *Toppo Former God's Destroyers *50,000 unnamed God's Destroyers (killed by Meizuya) *Three unnamed God's Destroyers (killed by Reinzuya) Power The Gods of Destruction are among the mightiest entities in the multiverse, strong enough to be universally feared, not only by mortals, but even by other Gods. They rival their counterparts of creation, the Supreme Kais. Beerus has shown the ability to "destroy" a particular object or being on contact without the need to fight, such as a planet or a criminal Kaio; it is unknown, though it is highly likely, if all Gods of Destruction also hold this power. This ability is absolute as it can even destroy non-corporal entities such as ghosts of deceased beings in the anime, as it is capable of "destroying" their soul, sending them to Other World. Contrary to the Supreme Kais, Gods of destruction seem to manifest their godhood in raw destructive power, while Supreme Kais manifest it in the ability to create and spread life across the universe, due to the nature of their abilities, Gods of Destruction tend to have higher combat abilities than their counterparts. Both Beerus and Champa are considered to be weaker than their angel attendants, though it is unknown if this applies to all the Gods of Destruction. Trivia *Although Omni King creating Supreme Kai and God's Destroyers, it was revealed to Whis that Supereme Kais and God's Destroyers were separate links. Category:Canon Characters Category:Gods